merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Morgan
Jack Morgan is one of main the protagonists of Greek Gene. He is a son of Iris, the goddess of rainbows, and one of four demigods with Gene 157. His aura and gene level are red and Delta. He is currently dating Kali Jones, but they aren't as close due to the gene. He is portrayed by Blake Jenner, winner of the second season of The Glee Project, and the portrayer of Ryder Lynn on Glee. His roleplayer on Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki is MermaidatHeart. History Jack's birth, along with Marcus Rae, Cassidy Kaschline, and Briyana Neelis, was expected to happen millennial ago. When Iris went out into the mortal world the day she met Stan, she was not looking for love. Iris had been injured by Ma Gasket, but had been healed by Stan. Iris was incredibly grateful and offered Stan a wish. Stan decided he wanted a son that was good looking, strong, and incredibly smart. Granting that wish three weeks later, Jack was sent to Stan on a rainbow, being carried by a unicorn. At first, Stan thought this was a joke, but slowly realized this was the son Iris had given him. Jack fit in easily with the guys at school, as he had a love for practically everything they did. When fourth grade started, Briyana Neelis moved to Colorado, and he accepted her as a part of his group, along with Marcus, and Cassidy. The four did everything together, and had lots in common. Then, at age 11, he and Stan came across Ma Gasket, who could tell this was the mortal who'd healed Iris. She killed Stan, and nearly killed Jack, but he accidentally shot a rainbow at her, having no control over his powers whatsoever. He knew he had to run away, unaware of the damage it would cause between Cassidy, Marcus, and Briyana. He did, and during his run away, he met Ben Casey, a son of Ares, and the two became fugitive companions. About 2 months later, they met Addison Garza, a daughter of Dionysus, and she became a companion of theirs as well. Finally, they met Tori Gentry, a daughter of Poseidon, who couldn't walk. After he witnessed his father's death, Jack began to toughen up. He started yelling a lot more often, and frequently lost his temper. Thankfully, Addison, Tori, and Ben got used to this, since they understood what he'd been through. Jack tried to do everything he did to impress his father, and his guard was always up, all of the time. He was prepared at all costs, to make sure nothing like Stanley's death would ever happen again. Jack traveled with Tori, Ben, and Addison on the run for his life for several years of his life, until Ben sacrificed himself for the three of them when they met Dionysus' followers. Jack was extremely upset, for he had known Ben the longest, but he, Addison, and Tori were discovered by the Hunters of Artemis, and all three were brought to Camp. Jack was claimed two nights after he arrived, at the campfire. He was also eager to find that Briyana was a daughter of Tyche, Marcus was a son of Nike, and Cassidy was a daughter of Nemesis. Seven months after arriving at Camp Half-Blood, Jack was on a date with his girlfriend, Kali Jones, when his Gene 157 powers finally kicked in. He passed out in the middle of his date, and woke up in the Infirmary with white hair. He also found that Briyana, Cassidy, and Marcus were also in the Infirmary for that reason. A few minutes after Jack regained conciousness, a man named Robert Saintvil entered the Infirmary, and told Jack and his friends about what they possessed. They were taken to the Gene 157 Lab, where he is as of now. Personality Jack is extremely tough, and he can be hard to get to know. He is extremely loyal to people he's known for a long time, but he is exactly the opposite to those who barely know who he is. He always has his guard up, and likes to be prepared for tricky situations. Appearance Jack has light brown hair, that is mostly in his face. His eyes are brown instead of rainbow-colored. He doesn't consider himself muscular, but he really is. Relationships Love Interests *Kali Jones-Girlfriend Friends *Marcus Rae-Best Friend *Briyana Neelis-Best Friend *Cassidy Kaschline-Best Friend *Addison Garza *Tori Gentry Family *Stanley Morgan-Father *Iris-Mother *Cathleen Morgan-Aunt *Grant Morgan-Uncle Allies *Robert Saintvil *Dawn Roberston *Tiara Labon *Malcom Challenor *Clair Shimon *Fabian Vance Enemies *Slander *Vanity *Greed *Envy *Rumor *Lies *Power *Hope Appearances *Getting Pumped for the Battle *Expect the Unexpected *Jali Fanfic- Never Leaving You *Beauty is Only Skin-Deep *Force Isn't a Remedy Trivia *Jack is the only demigod with Gene 157 to have a roleplayer on Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. *Jack is technically the oldest out of the Gene 157 demigods, being born in July. *Jack's birthday is one day after his friend Addison Garza's. *Jack is Iris' only son on Camp Half-Blood Role-Play wiki. *Jack's skin is more sensitive to the sun than most people's. *Jack is one of two main characters on Mermaid's Fanfiction Wiki to be portrayed by Blake Jenner. The other is Adam Padyao. Gallery Jack06.jpg Jack05.png Jack04.png Jack16.jpg Jack15.gif Jack17.gif Jack18.gif Jack19.gif Jack20.gif Jack Morgan.gif Jack22.gif Jack21.gif Jack23.gif Jack24.gif Jack28.jpg Jack25.jpg Jack27.png Jack29.gif Jack.gif Jack02.gif Jack03.gif Jack04.gif Jack05.gif Jack07.gif Jack09.gif Jack06.gif Jack10.gif Jack11.gif Jack12.gif Jack13.gif Category:Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PJO Characters Category:ETU Characters Category:GG Characters Category:BIOSD Characters